One Week
by writersblock24
Summary: Joe and Ranger put the pressure on Stephanie to decide. I'm not telling if it's Babe or Cupcake, since that kind of defeats the purpose, but still read! Please! Fluff.


**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

"This is getting _ridiculous_!" I said in the middle of a crowded Pino's. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me, waiting for the obvious show that was going to ensue. Except this one was _not_ my fault. These two knuckleheads have to be all macho and manly.

Don't know who I'm talking about? I'll give you a hint. My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a bounty hunter who is about to commit murder.

"Babe." Ranger said, smiling. Now this smile could melt lava. Right now, it was having no effect whatsoever.

Okay, maybe a little. I'm a woman! I'd have to be dead not to be affected.

"Why don't you two just whip them out and I'll measure?" I was really annoyed at this point and had no idea what I was saying. Of course I already knew whose was longer and it was no contest.

"Cupcake…" Joe looked around the room. He really hated a scene. Especially at Pino's.

I currently had two men in my life. One was Joe Morelli, Trenton cop, former bad ass and Italian Stallion. Then there was Ranger, Dark Knight and Mercenary, current bad ass and Cuban Sex God. They were both sitting across the table and staring me down like I was a piece of pie. Metaphorically speaking, since Ranger doesn't eat pie.

Actually he does, but it's not public pie.

I shook my head to get all of the dirty thoughts from my head. When I looked up and Ranger was watching me.

I swear his smile got wider…

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. You each get one date. One try to empress me. There will no sabotage, no undermining, no cheating and definitely no sex. And then I have one week to decide." I honestly wasn't sure that I could choose after two nights of mind-blowing sex between two sexy men.

Confused yet? A week ago, Joe and I got into a big fight. And shortly after, Ranger decided it was time to step up to the plate. He told me that he loved me and that someday was now if I really wanted it. But technically I was still with Joe at the time. So you see my predicament.

I love two men.

And I can't seem to choose one.

Since then, they have been trying to undermine each other. Presents, kisses, alleys, skips, lack of fights.

You see where I'm going with this?

"But what if you can't choose from one date?" Joe asked.

"Then we do this another week."

"Seems fair." Ranger said. Joe looked at him like he was nuts.

"Who goes first?" Joe asked.

Ranger looked at him. "Arm wrestle?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You will _not_ arm wrestle!" I said. They both looked at me. I sighed. "Fine. Quickly." Men.

Ranger won and decided to go second. I had no idea what was up his sleeve, but I'm sure it was good.

When Joe came to pick me up on Friday, I was surprised to see him in something other than jeans and a t-shirt. I was dressed up nicely, but I wasn't expecting that from him. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a nice white shirt. The five o'clock shadow was gone and he was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"You didn't have to." I said.

"Well I thought that you should get something nice."

"Flowers aren't going to win you points, Joe."

"Oh," was all he said.

Okay, maybe he'll loose points for that…

Joe took me to a nice little Italian restaurant outside of Newark. This nice little old couple owned and cooked all the food there. They had opened the restaurant when they were newlyweds.

"See, Cupcake, that could be us."

My fork froze on its way to my mouth. "What?"

"Be married for a long time and still be in love."

I shivered and was about to say something completely snotty back, but the way he was smiling made me just nod.

The rest of the evening went very well. We shared small talk and quiet silences. All in all, a nice date.

When Joe dropped me off, there was a box sitting on my dining room table. Great, I got two dates, and now a stalker. I opened the card and read the note.

Babe-

Before you freak out, I'm the one who left the box. But I'm sure it's too late for that. Wear it.

C.

He knew me so well. I looked in the box to find the most beautiful blue silk dress I had ever seen. I gaped at it. It was way too much. Hmmm there's a note underneath.

Babe-

No price.

C.

See?

The next night, I got all dolled up in the dress and at seven, the door rang.

"Oh, Tank, I wasn't…"

"I know, Ranger's running a little late and wanted to meet you at Haywood since it'll be easier from the site."

"Okay…"

We drove in silence back to Haywood and he let me into seven, where I was to wait.

And wait…

And wait…

Finally, at eight thirty, Ranger stumbled in.

"Sorry, Babe, meetings and stuff."

I was beyond mad.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Sorry's not going to cover it. Joe at least left his pager at home!" I was mad and followed him into the bedroom.

"Babe, I said I was sorry. It couldn't have been helped."

"The hell it couldn't! You are always the job! I can't believe you."

He came out of the closet dressed in black slacks and a black silk shirt. Clearly he was trying to distract me.

And it was working…a little.

"You ready to go?"

I saw red and went straight into rhino mode.

"_ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?_ I have been waiting for over an hour and you waltz in and in five seconds, its 'ready to go'? No reason, no explanation, nothing! Hey, I'm not done!" He had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. But that didn't stop me. I continued to rant and rave until the elevator dinged and he put me down.

"And…" I looked around. "I…what?"

The entire rooftop of Haywood was decked out in stringed lights and candles. There were dozens upon dozens of roses around a table with two silver domes, candles and a bucket with champagne next to it.

I looked around, at him and then around again. "You?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I had some help from the guys. They figured I needed some help with my game.

"So you coming in late?"

"There were some last minute details that I needed to fix. Nothing to do with work."

I stood there and gaped some more. He chuckled and led me over to my chair.

Under the silver dome was the most appetizing pasta I had seen. It tasted even better. Ranger had grilled salmon with vegetables which I convinced him to put a little butter on.

"Oh my God, I want Ella to adopt me."

"Ella didn't make it."

I looked up and I swear he blushed a little. "_You_ made this?"

"Don't sound so shocked. I had some help from her, but I pretty much made the meal."

"It's fantastic."

"Thank you."

I took another bite and moaned.

"Does that mean that I can adopt you?" He teased.

"If you cook like this every day."

He chuckled.

"So what's for desert?" I asked when we had finished.

"Tiramisu."

"Did you…?" He nodded.

"Gimme."

He laughed and handed me the plate.

"I'm glad that I'm amusing you."

"Never disappoint."

We talked, well, _Ranger_ talked and I sat listening and moaning over the Tiramisu. He told me stories from growing up, his Ranger days, scraps he, Lester and Tank used to get into. He even laughed at his own stories once or twice. It was weird seeing Batman out of his element. I loved it.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you, Stephanie." He gently kissed my hand. I think I blushed.

Now comes the hard part. Who to choose?

Joe and Ranger were both amazing in their own way. They both brought something unique to the table. I was going to have a tough decision.

Three days into my deliberation, Lula called.

"Hey white girl, picked a man yet?"

"No, I can't decide. What am I going to do?"

"Flip a coin?"

"Too much chance." What if I ended up with the wrong one?

"You should just follow your heart."

I was going answer, but there was a knock on the door. "I'll call you later."

I was shocked to see what was waiting for me on my doorstep.

"Please, just hear me out. I know you said no contact for the week, but I can't take it anymore. I have lain away wondering if you're going to pick me, praying that you don't pick him. I don't know how I could live another second without you. So you can have anything that you want. You want to get married, we can fly to Vegas. You want to live in sin for the rest of your life, that's okay too. You want ten kids, we can have ten kids. You want to get dogs and cats we'll get dogs and cats. Just…please, don't leave me. I love you too much to just walk away."

It was then I realized that he was the one that loved me the most. He was willing to say everything that scared him, just to make sure I knew how much he loved me.

I realized how much I was _in_ love with him too.

I calmly walked into the hall, looked for anyone else and walked back in. He stared at me, confusion etched into his face.

I stepped aside. "Well, are you coming in?"

He shook his head and said the one word that made my insides melt.

"Batcave."

* * *

To all the Cupcakes, sorry, but I didn't want to give away my ending! I hope you don't hate me too much!


End file.
